Hydraulic fracturing is a means for extracting oil and gas from rock, typically to supplement a horizontal drilling operation. In particular, high pressure fluid is used to fracture the rock, stimulating the flow of oil and gas through the rock to increase the volumes of oil or gas that can be recovered. The system used to inject high pressure fluid, or fracturing fluid, includes, among other components, an engine, transmission, driveshaft and pump. Monitoring and prognostics for all aspects of this system are beneficial to initiate maintenance and reduce unplanned downtown.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0194942 to Wiegman et al. discloses a power management system and method. A pumping system includes at least one pump driven by at least one generator. The power management system receives operating parameters from the pumping system to identify a health index. In response, the power management system modifies an input parameter to the pumping system based on the health index.
As should be appreciated, there is a continuing need to improve efficiency and reliability of the equipment used in hydraulic fracturing.